User blog:Mlp philomena/a moment with Queen Chrysalis
And now, a behind the scenes look with Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis looks over, noticing the camera. "Oh, hello." She puts a script down. "We here at Twitterponies love to entertain and share many experiences with you..." She gets up from the changeling throne and begins slowly walking toward the camera "...whether you're a viewer, part of the audience, or one of our many thousands of original characters." "But that's not what we are here to talk about." (scene change) Backstage, where worker ponies and camera ponies are moving about, getting ready for a new scene, Chrysalis waves over to @mlp_Celestia and @mlp_Titania over near the snack table as she walks on "We pride ourselves in making others smile, and trying to let everyone have fun as well. It's not easy, what we do, but we try." (scene change) Chrysalis is outside in the studio lot as other original characters are lined up, waiting to get a part in the show for the day. "But as a show pony, we all have the same problems, and in some-to-most cases, it's because someone is just not communicating with us." She moves over and stamps her hoof print on a few signatures, with fans jockying for her attention. (scene change) Chrysalis is walking through a den of writers as the place seems busy. "With 365 days a year and at least 3 to 6 hours played each day..." *The screen flashes some fine print saying: Total time does not reflect actual show cast times and is merely an estimated figure.* "...we pride ourselves in giving you, the viewer, something to look forward to each day." A pony hoofs Chrysalis a page and she snaps at him. "NO! I'm /not/ going to do the Ladybugs dance with @mlp_Twilight" She shoves the paper into the writer ponies' face. "TRY again!" She blinks and looks at the camera, and then smiles. "Um... hehehe..." (scene change) The camera pans across the empty stage of the Littlest Pet Shop stage, and she just finished carving "QC was here" in one of the windows. "Well, we try to work with everyone, but there are a few that just can't understand that we show characters are just like you, we need communication. Talk to us! A Direct Message can go a long way to help ensure that everyone involved has fun." She looks over as a security team's flashlights are viewed in the background, as she then ducks and runs away. (scene change) Chrysalis is in a very plush trailer as she is looking through a few things, and poking her nose where it does not belong. "Not a single cast member likes it when others just barge in with out a mention, message, or welcome." She lifts up some boots. "They really are edible?" Suddenly a door flings open and @mlp_Rarity walks in. "What's going on? What are with all the cameras?" Chrysalis just sits here with her boots in her hooves. "Hi... Rares" Suddenly the camera is knocked onto the floor and there is a scuffle. "Chrysalis! I told you before... NOT IN MY TRAILER!" Chrysalis winces in pain while saying: "OK OK... UNCLE UNCLE!!!!" (scene change) Chrysalis walks out of a medical area, into a hallway, as pictures of the show's screenshots are displayed "Granted, here at Twitterponies we allow everyone an even chance to be a show pony, you only need to prove it by being able to make some friends." She suddenly stops at the end of a line of ponies. "Um... excuse me, what's the line for?" Derpy looks back at her saying: "It's the Derpy auditions." Chrysalis just blinks, noticing a long line ahead of her. "Really... why do I get the feeling Seacrest is involved..." she deadpans. (scene change) She is walking through a dressing room as ponies are applying powder and putting on uniforms. "A lot of us enjoy the magic of the show and its characters, but it's really important to..." She blinks as a phone rings and she raises a hoof up. "Hang on." She magically holds up a pink cellphone with a little Shining Armor phone charm on it ((Yes, who is this? No, she is busy at the moment, can I take a message?)) She looks at the camera. "This will just take a second." ((Cadance? Yea, OK, where? Sure, she will be there, OK, see you soon, I mean she will see you soon, bye bye.)) She hangs up the phone and puts it away. "Oh yeah, keep the OOC chat to a minimum, it tends to hurt the roleplay more then it helps. Try creating an out of character account, or keeping it to direct messaging when you can." (scene change) Chrysalis walks onto a set, looks around for her mark, and stands at it. "We strive to help as many as we can, but we are not all available 24/7. Some of us have hobbies and events that happen off camera." She notices the cast in position. "Um... Lauren, are we ready to shoot?" Suddenly the camera switches over to Lauren on a table counting large amounts of bits, then says: "I'm busy Chrissy... real busy." She continues to count as the camera returns to Chrysalis. "Well, we can just wing it right?" @mlp_Twilight gives the Queen a look. "What?" (scene change) She sneaks into @mlp_Luna's trailer, finding her asleep. The Queen takes a cellphone photo of Luna's bed mane, and then looks to her alarm clock. She rolls the alarm back two hours and whispers to the camera. "But most importantly, we are all here to have some fun, because if it feels like a chore, then you should take a break, or we may need to say goodbye to a friend we have all gotten to know." She magically places a little drone plush under Luna's hoof and then sneaks away. (scene change) The Queen walks onto a grass field that's slowly joined by many other cast members... everyone you may know and then some. "But from all of us here at Twitterponies..." The camera pans out more and is slowly lifted up, showing more of the cast. "We would like to thank you for watching, and let's explore the world together." Suddenly, there is a bell that rings, and the backdrop turns into a green screen. Others start to leave as the camera stops, showing more set pieces, as the Queen, still mic'ed, says: "Sometimes I hate how fake Hollywood is." Then, the lights for the whole set go out, as ponies complain. A single voice rings out. "Sorry... sorry, my bad!" ...just as the tape runs out. Category:Blog posts